


A Bygone King

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Quiet, Spitefic, scientific reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: He was the last predacon. The last and the mightiest.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Bygone King

Predaking sat quietly at the edge of his little home, staring out at his people. So many of his fallen brethren, long deceased before his creation, were now skeletons. Empty remains of a once great and powerful race, wiped to extinction. Until Shockwave created him, at least.

Cybertron's sun had long since passed and the stars were shining brightly, cool air brushing against his warm plating. It was almost soothing, calming his spark marginally. He inhaled a deep vent, breathing in Cybertron's atmosphere.

Memories occasionally flickered to life in his processor. According to Shockwave, he was a pure clone of a predacon and memories of his previous life would occasionally surface. He easily understood they were both his and not his.

In his previous life, he did rule over the predacons on Cybertron. Wherever he went, they followed. This land he presided over now was their graveyard. They buried many of their kind here, some fallen to sickness and others to injuries. Whenever one was nearing their death, he would guide them here and help them pass on in peace before burying them.

They were simple-minded, yes, but they were not mindless. They had families and friends, allies and enemies. They played with the young ones, taught them to hunt and survive, each new generation learning something new and giving their race a larger chance of survival.

Surely, they would've discovered transformation eventually. While Shockwave did create him to be more advanced, it wasn't quite that farfetched to imagine that they could've learned to transform on their own. They would've formed an even greater society than the 'normal' bots.

No, they did not look down on one another for their form. They were an open and sharing community. While he may have been their leader, he had no need to be cruel or merciless to his people.

Shockwave was more than likely dead, so there would be no more.

He was the last predacon. The last and the mightiest.

Predaking slowly transformed, walking forward and into the graveyard. He found peace in being close with his people. He would rest with them, however temporary his rest may be compared to theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> This would've been my entry for the beastformer zine, but since I got rejected, I can do as I please with my idea :)


End file.
